Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a data security mechanism and more particularly, to an anomaly prediction method and system for heterogeneous network architecture.
Description of Related Art
The development and utilization of the Internet is being continuously growing, from the previous generation of desktop computers, gradually to the generation of portable computers, and now, comes the generation of Internet of Things (IoT). With evolution and innovation of technologies, those with the capability for connecting with the Internet are no longer limited to the desktop computers, notebook computers or smart phones, and the expectation that all objects can be connected to the Internet for convenient control has been arisen. As this subject becomes popular, considerable resources and developments from a variety of fields and businesses have been invested, which also lead to difference in specifications adopted by each business and difficulty in the integration of front-end and back-end systems.
Additionally, networking objects are no longer limited to only computers, and data generated by various products after being connected to the Internet contain various information, including normal information, spam information, emergent events or other valuable data. However, as more and more data of information has to be delivered through the Internet, issues with respect to network bandwidths and network security have inevitably arisen. The conventional firewall techniques can only achieve the restrictions of accessible ports, and packet anomaly detection, but cannot achieve packet anomaly prediction.